


Plans

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, F/M, Femdom, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:42:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27073684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: The dark leather of the collar he wears when they do this makes a pleasing contrast against his neck.
Relationships: Kanan Jarrus/Hera Syndulla
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22
Collections: Shipoween 2020 - The Halloween Ship Exchange!





	Plans

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nixie_DeAngel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nixie_DeAngel/gifts).



Hera reaches the end of the chapter in her reading and lowers her datapad. "How are you feeling?" There's no response. "Speak."

Permission granted, his voice is rough from the long silence: "Comfortable. Chilly."

The chill she'll grant. The temperature aboard the ship is set low to conserve power. With Zeb and the kids off in the _Phantom_ for the day, she can't justify turning up the heat. Hera rises from her chair, making her way to where Kanan kneels in the lounge, wearing not a single stitch except for the cloth that loosely binds his wrists behind him. She touches his chin, making him look up at her. The dark leather of the collar he wears when they do this makes a pleasing color contrast against his neck. She admires the view for a moment.

"Comfortable? Speak."

"Yes."

She knows she couldn't kneel for this length of time. His body has been trained to find relaxation in this position. She wouldn't expect he'd be comfortable with the bulbous toy she slickly inserted into him before ordering him to assume this pose. Stimulated, certainly. A glance further down confirms her assumption. She files the information away for the next time they play.

They found the item at a vendor's stall well away from where they typically purchase supplies for the ship. His eyes had darkened with hunger the moment he'd seen it, and for once, they'd had a few extra credits to spare. They need food. They need fuel. And sometimes, they both need these games they play together, just the two of them. She bought it without question and has been waiting for the right time to bring it out ever since.

Hera turns and heads down the corridor towards her own cabin, returning with a thin, shimmery cloth that she's used for everything from a scarf to a makeshift infant carrier that one time on Klatooine. She drapes the cloth around Kanan's shoulders. Today it's a light blanket.

"Better? Speak."

"Yes."

He hasn't reached the calm place inside himself where she wants him to be, with his old worries and his new ones dropped to the ground behind him, his focus solely on his body's desires. The collar helps. The kneeling helps. The toy might help. She'll leave that in him when she finally allows him to rise from this position and take her to bed. She's still ticking over ideas, deciding if she wants his mouth on her, or his fingers, and how many times she'll make him finish her before she gives the command he'll be begging for with everything but his words. Twice seems right, and she can ride the wave of the second as he slides into her. She can already hear his gasp as she squeezes down on him, and another as she reaches behind him to push the toy deeper into his body as he drives into her.

Soon enough, Hera thinks. She adjusts the blanket over his shoulders, then goes back to her chair. She returns to her reading. Another chapter should do.


End file.
